And life will go on
by Juliet' a cupcake store
Summary: The final battle is about to come. What about the seven heroes, how will they react, how will they feel ? Please RxR


They were all in the one room, talking, arguing, trying to figure out what was happening. They fought with Cronus before and they knew, what to expect. But this time was different. It wasn't sudden, it wasn't a one day thing – it was the final battle.

"So, we will just block the way to the town centre from each side and..." Jay said. It was late everyone was tired, but they couldn't sleep even if they had to. It was just too important.

"What about the people inside ?" Atlanta asked not looking at any of them. Jay lowered his eyes. He was out of ideas. All of it was just too much for him , for any of them. He knew he was a leader, he knew, that the all pressure is on him, that every single one person in this room is counting on him. He felt horrible, horrible, that he didn't know what to do.

He looked at Theresa – she was quiet, just looking and listening to every opinion, idea, not saying anything. He knew, that she was terrified – deep down everyone was, but she was different (for him of course), he cared about her the most, he loved her, and right now thinking of it, he couldn't understand why all of it can't be just a dream, a nightmare, that he just won't remember the minute after he wake-up, why he can't just be the same boy he was three years ago, that geek with the good university to go and passions that he gave all his life to.

"Ok guys, listen up..." the blonde warrior got up " he's a god, if we wanna beat a god we have to think like a god, so let's do this - think !" he cried and started walking around the room " about what can we think of..."

"Neil, stop, it won't help" Archie, said pissed "the only thing you can do is to shut up and think which shirt you will wear tomorrow"

Neil stopped "I was just trying to help..."

"So don't " Archie cried "you're just making things worse"

Everybody looked at them, realising what this all leads to. They couldn't believe what they were doing – one day they are all teenagers, having fun, leaving their lives and the other they are people trying to save the world, killing themselves inside. They were all different people, then they were before they've met Cronus, even before the apocalypse.

* * *

Atlanta was in her room, she looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself- she was tired, terrified, the only thing she wanted right now was to go to sleep and wake-up knowing that the world won't be over four hours later. She looked at her desk, there were pictures, pictures of her and the others smiling, being happy, having fun – damn, she missed that times.

"Atlanta..." she heard someone said her name "Yeah, I was just checking on something, I was just gonna go downstairs..." she wiped tears and turned around "uh...", Archie was standing in her door "we were kind of worrying, you might passed out again, or something" Archie said coming closer to her.

"Not yet" she said and smiled looking at him. He took her hand "What happened ?" he said looking her in the eyes.

"Do you remember when everything was simple ?" She said turning around and sitting on the bed

"Was it ?" he asked with a little smirk on his face

"I mean a little less complicated" she breathed heavily and looked at him

He sat on her bed, took her hand and kissed her.

She loved when he did that , she was feeling so peaceful and safe like no one else existed.

It was passionate and slow, their all emotions were just in this one kiss.

Suddenly she broke the kiss, she looked him in the eyes, breathing heavily and said "I'm scared."

They were looking at each other, she never said it before, she was the only one of their sevens who didn't actually said it.

"I know" he said looking at her "Everybody are"

And he kissed her again.

* * *

"Well, we don't know it" Odie said

"But, there's got to be some way to found out" Herry said to him

"Herry, please not now" Theresa said looking at him "It really doesn't matter right now"

"Fine" he cried "I'll check on my own if Athena's left some lemon cupcakes in the basement"

"No you're not going anywhere right now" Jay said "We have to figure out what to do"

"But don't you think Jay, that we won't figure it out" Herry shouted and everybody looked at him.

Atlanta and Archie were coming down the stairs, they stopped watching the scene, that was going on between their friends. Everybody were quiet, frozen, they didn't know what to think, what to do.

" If didn't start the about the cupcakes, probably we would just sit here quiet and thinking 'will it be quick or will I die in pain ?'. Our sitting here is pointless and we all know it"

Jay looked at him, he know Herry was right, but it's all just seemed so unreal. "So, what do you suggest ?"

Herry froze, he didn't except, that someday every one could look at him and waiting for him to say something "let's call it off for tonight, we're tired, sitting here will only make things worse "

So they did, what he said, they went to their beds waiting for the battle to come.


End file.
